Wulf
Wulf is a ghost portrayed as a werewolf with retractable claws that have the ability to tear holes between Earth and the Ghost Zone. He was a prisoner in Walker's jail and was detained with a special shock collar until set free by Danny. He also only speaks Esperanto. History Wulf's first appearance was in "Public Enemies" as a prisoner of Walker. Walker sends him to find Danny Phantom and his friends in exchange for his freedom. However, after meeting Danny, the two quickly become friends. Danny, Sam, and Tucker do their best to help Wulf, eventually freeing him from the shock collar Walker placed on him. In return, he helps Danny stop Walker, risking his own freedom. In "Boxed Up Fury," Wulf makes a cameo appearance on a wanted poster with a $1 million bounty on his head. This draws the envy of the Box Ghost, as his bounty is only $2.50. He later appears in "Claw of the Wild." He manages to escape Walker's jail again by creating a ghost portal, though he accidentally leaves it open, allowing various ghost creatures to escape into the summer camp where Danny and his friends are staying. Walker realizes this, and abducts the campers of the camp, including Tucker, to lure Wulf and Danny back. Danny, Sam, and Wulf manage to take out Walker's goons and free the campers. Danny then releases Wulf into the woods. Wulf's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is one of Danny's many Ghost Zone allies who help to power the machine to save the Earth by turning it intangible. Appearance Wulf resembles a large, muscular anthropomorphic wolf or werewolf. Wulf wears a worn green sweatshirt, with a hood that he usually keeps down, and worn green pants. Personality Wulf speaks Esperanto, which at first only Tucker understands, though Sam and Danny later learn it. Like any other wolf, he is very sociable and enjoys the company of friends. Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Superhuman Physical Abilities': Standard ghost attribute. *'Claws': Wulf has razor-sharp retractable claws that can break even ghost shields. **'Ghost Portal Creation': Wulf's claws can tear open portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth. **'Exorcism': Wulf's claws can pull an overshadowing ghost out of a possessed human's body. Fortunately for the human, his claws leave no visible damage. *'Healing Factor': Though he was wounded in "Claw of the Wild," he was capable of healing faster than a normal human being. *'Enhanced Senses': Wulf's animalistic sense of smell and hearing are as keen as a wolf's, enabling him to track his prey or his lost companions. Quotes *'Wulf': Libera? (Free?) *'Danny': Jes, libera, mio amiko. (Yes, free, my friend.) *'Wulf': Amiko! (Friend!) [Wulf licks Danny affectionately.] Trivia *Near the end of "Claw of the Wild," when Danny phases through the cage, there is an error in which it makes Wulf look like he isn't wearing pants. Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Male Category:Exorcists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fighter Category:Gentle Giants